GAME NIGHT
by Percabethlove1216
Summary: Bella is invited to family game night with the Cullen family. When Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and Ben are invited too. Now they will all play a series of seven games in one night. Sorry summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Edward: I love you.

Me: I love you too. Can I own twilight?

Edward: Ask SM but for now let's have some fun!

Me: But someday I will own twilight Eddie-poo.

SM: No you won't.

Me: Damn. Well at least I can read this amazing story.

BPOV

I was at Jessica's house, and she was giving me a makeover. This stupid sleepover was her idea. She was keeping away from my Edward. Just as I was about to snap, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket and stared at the caller ID. Damn it. Then Lauren walked into her room. Mike, Tyler, and Eric were behind her.

"Who is it?" Jess asked looking over my shoulder at my phone. Alice had changed her ID to 'Sister physique'. Jess looked at me strangely. She raise on pencil thin eyebrow.

"Alice must have changed it last week at our sleepover. We are so close we are like sisters and she made an amazing prediction when I came to town that I would date Edward and it came true so she says she can see the future." I bent the truth to sound semi reasonable. I pressed the answer button. "Alice, what is it?"

"Game night, NOW! Oh and you can bring Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Tyler, Ben and Eric." She screamed into the phone so they all heard. I sighed and turned to see Jess and Lauren smiling evilly.

"Fine, be there in ten." I muttered. She squealed and shut off her phone. Stupid pixie. I walked over to my stuff. "I'll drive since none of you know the way and I practically live there. Jess it can get pretty intense over there for game nights. You sure? Last game night Em had to paint his jeep pink and Jazz had to put some tampons in his ears. I had to be thrown into a lake with Edward naked so it gets pretty bad." I added the naked part 'accidently' for effect. She grinned again, but this time with Mike and Eric and Tyler smiled. She nodded her head to the door. "We should change." I looked into my bag. "Damn it. Alice repacked my bag when Edward and her were over this morning after breakfast." I said.

I picked up dark wash skinny jeans and a blue crop top. I pushed the boys out and we all got changed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I turned to see Lauren and Jessica in clothes you could only call sluty. Why did they have to be hitting on my boyfriend? Well, what girl didn't want him?

We arrived at the Cullen's twenty minutes later and Jessica practically jumped out of the car. Her skirt flashed me some things that were better left to Mike or other perverts imagination. Lauren was calmer and she strutted out of the car swaying her hips. Didn't she understand that Edward was taken, forever.

I walked to the house and my personal Adonis greeted me on the porch step taking me into his arms and spinning me around. His arms twisted around my waist gently. "I missed you, love." He said. I grinned like a little kid on christmas. I leaned down to kiss his perfect cool lips.

"It's only been a few hours. I mean, can't you live without Bells for a few hours." Jessica said in what I'm assuming was supposed to be seductive. She twirled her hair around her finger in a desperate action.

"No, any time away from my Bella is hard. She is my sunshine." He said. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." My Greek god whispered in my ear and I giggled. His cool breath tickling my ear as he kissed my jaw.

"BELLA, IN HERE NOW!" Ali yelled out to us. I sighed and pecked Edward on the lips before bringing him and my 'friends' inside. I held his hand and we sat on the white, leather couch on the edge next to the right armrest. I played with his fingers kissing the tips and tracing patterns in his pale skin.

Alice started to bounce on top of Jasper excitedly. Her spiky hair bounced around her flawless face. "Let's spin the wheel already." She pouted. "Jazzy, will you get the wheel." She pleaded. I could see he was about to break.

"Fine!"

"YAY!" Alice leaned in and kissed his cheek right before he picked her up and set her on the couch.

A few minutes later Jasper came back with 'THE WHEEL!" It was five feet tall and sparkly. There were seven sections each with a new game on it. We play all the games but the wheel decides what to do first.

The wheel was split into six sections. The pink was 'Truth or Dare', which we would have to tone down since Emmett tended to get carried away. The green was 'Spin the bottle'. Blue was 'How well do you know?" Where two people would see how well they know each other by competing against others and made up questions. Edward and I always won even though I have only known him a short while but talking was one of the perks of being a virgin until a few weeks ago when your vampire boyfriend lowered his walls. The purple was 'jeopardy' and the red was 'Maps' where you draw something that you think represents you and people have to decipher it. Yellow was the dreaded 'stories'' and lastly orange was 'Karaoke jam' which sucked when you play with a bunch of people with perfect voices.

Alice took one big spin for a human and sat down on the velvet love seat next to Jasper and waited. It spun for a minute and I sort of wanted to get 'Spin the bottle' over with because I would rather get all the girls and guys kissing me and Edward over and done. It finally ended on…

 **Please review with suggestions on what game should be played. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

It landed on… YES! How well do you know? Edward and I had the question thing when we met and we also used to spend a lot of time talking until a few weeks ago. **(A/N yes I know they didn't have sex until they were married but it is always much funnier when you get jealous boys/girls and sex. I usually write like this so deal**. **Plus, who can live without Emmett's sex jokes.)**

"How well do you know? Bella, care to explain?" Jasper said laughing loudly.

"This game is more of a how well do you know someone. We pick teams, and we always have couples together. A card will ask a question and you answer with what you know about the other person and they can tell you if it's true or not. Alice and Jasper. Rose and Em. Edward and I. Jess and Mike. Angela and Ben. Lauren and Tyler. Eric can choose a team." I said from my spot on my God's lap. Jess and Mike looked smug. "If the partner gets it wrong anyone can answer the question until someone get's it right or there are more than ten guesses, then the person says the answer." Eric sits by Lauren and Tyler.

Alice pops up with the cards and sets them down in neat stacks on the glass coffee table. The first stack is for the first round of easy question and the questions get harder with each round. "Edward and Bella can go first since they are the champs of the last seven games."

Edward picks up a card and hides it from my vision. "What is your partner's favorite song? Well, it's either the lullaby or Clare de lune. But I am going to be brave and say the lullaby" I smile and simply nod before we start to make out.

We only stopped when we heard Mike clear his throat. "What fucking lullaby?"

"Well, Mike, Edward is the most amazing pianist in the world. So he, being the kindest, most perfect thing in the world, decided to write me a song. It's my lullaby and he so generously recorded it because I never allow him to buy me anything. It is my favorite song and beats Clare de Lune. It is amazing, but even if it sucked I would love it because it was from Edward." I said looking at my love, my eyes staring into his eyes.

Mike snorted. "Why don't you play the song for us Cullen." Mike didn't even try to hide the venom in his tone.

I pulled out my ipod from my back pocket and took out the headphones. "Here, I keep it on my ipod, it helps me sleep." I pressed play and my song came on. All of the guest's jaws dropped.

When the song was finally over Mike looked beyond pissed. "Isn't it just romantic." Emmett said tilting his head, leaning towards Mike and batting his eyelashes like a maniac. I bit back a laugh.

Mike looked away embarrassed. I picked up the next card. "What is your partner's favorite place in the world?" It's either the meadow or my bedroom. "Our meadow." I say quicker than Edward had answered his question. Almost everyone gave me a baffled look. I blushed instinctively.

"What?" Jessica of course asks. She would do anything for gossip.

"A clearing in the woods Edward and I sometimes hike to, to be alone." I say. "Did I get it right?" He just nodded and kissed me sweetly.

"Okay, Rose and Emmett's turn." Jessica changed the topic.

"What is your partner's favorite activity?" Rose said. "Simple. Sex with me." She smiled when all of us burst into laughter.

"Exactly!" Emmett booms. He picks up a card and reads it. "What is a secret talent that your partner possesses? She is great with cars and all auto -mobiles." Emmett boasts.

Rose just nods and looks to Ben and Angela. Angela starts by picking up a card and reading it aloud. "Who is your partner's best friend? Tyler or Jeremy." She says after a second of thought.

Ben picks up his card. "What was your partner's last halloween costume?" I didn't know since that was when Edward was gone. "A vampire" Edward, Jazz, Em, Rose, Alice and I all start laughing. The others look at us confused at our sudden out burst.

We went around in a circle at all of Jess and Mike's wrong answers. Edward already knew the answer so he would write it down and Alice, Edward and I took turns answering. Emmett was laughing like a hyena at Mike when the question for Jess was 'Who in this room, is most attractive to your partner?' Alice answered that one with a simple 'Bella' and I was choking on my water and Edward was holding me tight to him trying not to snap.

It was our turn again and Edward selected a card from the second stack for round two. "What about you would your partner change?" There was nothing I would change about my angel. "My taking the blame for everything. That annoys her a lot." He said after a moment of thought, Wow. He knew stuff about me that even I didn't know. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He pulled me close to his chest.

He let me go so I could pick the card up from the table. "What is your partner most afraid of?" I thought for a second. "Esme or me are tied for the most terrifying. But I'll go with Esme." I respond. He laughs but shakes his head.

"No, Bella, his worst fear is losing you." Emmett boomed. A second later my phone buzzes. _And not having fun time._ He shakes with laughter and Edward and I are both glaring at him but he doesn't pay any attention. "Losing Fun Time!" Emmett shouts at the top of his lungs. I stare wide eyed at him.

We play around again until it is the final round. Edward and I are in the lead followed by Jazz and Alice. We are winning by three cards so no matter what we win.

He slowly picks up a card. "Do you and your partner ever plan on getting married?" I stare amazed at my fiancee. "Umm…" Emmett of course is cackling like a maniac. "Yeah. I am one hundred percent sure that we will be together forever unless she breaks up with me. Though, I know I would keep fighting for her till my last breath."

"What did I do to deserve such a chivalrous man?"

"Miss Swan. I believe I am the one who doesn't deserve you." Damn his cuteness.

Then he pulled me to him and pinned me down and started to kiss me. It took all I had not to faint. In the background I heard the spinning of the wheel, but I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

When we stopped kissing I saw the wheel and on big black letters it said 'Stories' FUCK! Everyone turned to Edward and I. "What story Alice?" I asked unamused.

"FIRST TIME AT THE MEADOW!" She screamed. I groaned.

"You could always tell his pro…" She started.

"NO! THE MEADOW IS COOL!" I yelled and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Well. Instead of going to Seattle, Edward asked if I wanted to go somewhere else because the whole Seattle thing was a cover cause I didn't want to go to the dance. I told him that I really didn't care where we went as long as I could drive because he drives like a maniac. We drove to the end of the road and started walking. We were walking for a few hours and we ended near a meadow. We sat down and kinda, just talked. Well he told me he loved me and that I was awesome, which I of course argued, but he wouldn't rest until I let him win. He officially asked me out and I said sure. We got back to the car and her kissed me. I let him drive and we got back to my house. A few days later I met his parents and he met my dad. He and his family love to play baseball so I came and acted as blue since Em, Eddie, Jazz, and Rose love to cheat."

Jess and Lauren gasped. "HE SAID HE LOVED YOU BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN DATING! HE ONLY BECAME YOUR FRIEND, LIKE JUST BEFORE!" I just nod and we move on.

We make our way around and it is finally Edward's turn. Alice wants to pick his and no one will stop her so she thinks for a minute to decide on a story. "ITALY! The whole thing. From when you saw her and realized to when we got home and you guys talked it out. I have never heard that part." She winks and Edward and my eyes widen at the awful memory and I tuck my head into his chest.

"Well, I was in Italy visiting some old friends, when I got a call from Rosalie. Alice had thought Bella had gone cliff diving to kill herself, but she was jumping with Jake. Rosalie told me and I threw my phone in the trash and head to a mob in Italy. There is this place called Volterra and I went there to ask them a favor. They said no so I had to provoke them. I was in the middle of my big dramatic entrance, where I would disobey them when Bella jumps into my arms. I think that I am in heaven because I thought that she was dead. She told me to open my eyes and I saw her. Like the sun peaking over the clouds as morning comes, everything was perfect again. I had my angel. She came so I wouldn't pull a Romeo and she had come for me after I hurt her so deeply, so horribly, that it emotionally killed me, but I was moving and I had seen long distant relationships fail. I wanted what I thought was best for Bella, so I thought she had to move on. But then she came to save me. A monster saved by an angel." I blushed at that one. " So the… mob, found out that I was about to disobey them and they wanted to punish Bella and I. We went in and talked the three council members into letting us go. We got back into the car Alice had and we drove. I kept Bella in my arms as much as I could. She, being Bella, misunderstood. So I walked back and Esme welcomed us in with open arms. We drove with Rose and I dropped Bella at her house, and she was so tired that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I carried her out of the car and was yelled at by Charlie. I dropped her off in her room and left. She woke up and we decided we needed to talk. She thought that she had died cliff jumping, and made the same guess as me and thought she was in heaven. I told her that if I was there she was in hell, but she wasn't dead. I told her that I loved her." Alice cut Edward off.

"Say the meteor thing!" Everyone looked funny and confused.

"My exact words, as I recall were. 'Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.' And after my big speech she still didn't believe me. Then I kept telling her and she finally decided that me being there was a possibility. And now we are here. Nothing else." He said. He left out his proposals on purpose to satisfy me.

Then I realized how selfish I have been. I have been keeping this a secret because I was afraid of what people would say. But after the wedding I would never see them again. Edward just wanted to prove to people, and himself that I was his, that he was whole, and really, truly loved me. I could see the smile on Alice's face at my decision.

She must have been blocking Edward because he looked disgruntled. "He can see Alice." I whispered, knowing she could hear. Cautiously, she let him in. He looked at me worried but I could see the happiness behind his topaz eyes. And with his happiness, I became more sure. I smiled and nodded certainly, at his unspoken question. His happiness was my happiness, and his love, only made my love stronger, his sadness, madness, and he is the sun in my solar system.

Alice squealed at the certain decision. "Save that for Bella's next story. You can tell it together. Oh wait, I can't wait tell it NOW!" She screamed and burst my eardrums into a million smithereens. I winced into my angels side. **(AN Angel from Buffy was all I could think about when I wrote this part)** He held me and we started the story.


End file.
